En las cercas del camino
by Florecila
Summary: Lo único fuera de las normas que había visto Jean Kirschtein hacer a Armin Arlert era caminar por las cercas de los caminos, elevando los brazos rectamente para mantener el equilibrio, robándole el corazón cuando reía de esa forma tan alegre, incluso cuando ha trastabillado, y le decía cosas como "No me preocupa caerme, estás a mi lado para sostenerme".


_**Disclaimer:** Universo alternativo. Terrorismo. Mención de transgénero._

 _Los personajes Armin Arlert y Jean Kirschtein, como la dinámica y las citas al inicio y al final le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama._

 _No existe ninguna intención de apología o defensa, o en todo caso, de ofensa._

* * *

 _"Son enemigos porque tienen ideas diferentes"._

 _._

Lo único _fuera de las normas_ que había visto Jean Kirschtein hacer a Armin Arlert era caminar por las cercas de los caminos, elevando los brazos rectamente para mantener el equilibrio, robándole el corazón cuando reía de esa forma tan alegre, incluso cuando ha trastabillado, y le decía cosas como "No me preocupa caerme, estás a mi lado para sostenerme".

Ahora, sin embargo, Jean sabe que Armin puede reunirse también con _ciertas agrupaciones_ _políticas -_ de esas de las que están prohibidas de mencionar en la mesa por educación-; además que come chocolate antes del almuerzo -es necesaria un poco de glucosa para zafarse la timidez-. Lo hace porque el romanticismo vive en ese intenso brillo de sus ojos cuando escucha los apasionados debates de los que a veces toma palabra y todas gana.

Sabe también que su madre le llama preocupada por las noches mencionando el nombre del _partido_ , acompañado con el adjetivo _"terrorista"_ y le pregunta si está bien que siga asistiendo a esa universidad aun después de tantas tomas y atentados. Jean siempre le responde que sí y le convence tras el teléfono que si las cosas estuvieran tan mal, entonces no pudiera él salir de fiesta esta noche con su pareja.

Entonces, Jean se acomoda el saco y espera a que Armin termine su maquillaje, le acaricia las extensiones rubias y se distrae con su perfume por unos segundos; solo vuelve a la realidad cuando los cabellos rubios se escapan de sus dedos. Piensa que prefiere quedarse, pero es una reunión importante y que ni su conciencia ni el rubio, quien le impide besarle, le perdonarían. Prefería ese mini-departamento a ese lugar tan ruidoso a decir verdad.

No es que se queje del ambiente psicodélico de la fiesta; de hecho, es perfecto: distrae mucho la atención, además de la ayuda de las bebidas y el humo del cigarro. Pero quiere disfrutar de esos momentos más unidos que juntos, antes que tenga que sentarse en un cuarto mal trecho, de paredes oscuras y delgadas, por las que se filtran gemidos de las otras habitaciones, pero son esos mismos los que callan las voces de las germinantes rebeliones futuras.

Amaba a Armin cuando hablaba sin gritar, pero con las mejillas tan rojas que podrían explotar. Esta vez, sin embargo, su delgado cuerpo se ha levantado y ha dejado salir una voz decidida, un poco rasgada; acompaña su afirmación con una palmada en la mesita de noche y un puño en su corazón; responden la mesa y el pecho con quejidos que ensordecen el ambiente, pero que son olvidados cuando Jean también se atreve a hablar: con alguien quien actúe lo que el otro pensó, el grupo enloquece entre vivas y hurras.

Jean le remueve esa noche el maquillaje y besa sus párpados cansados, le ayuda a quitarse las extensiones, además del vestido, y los guarda escondidos. En casa puede disfrutar de su rubio cabello aún un poco largo y de su cuerpo desnudo. El día había sido largo y solo estar recostados uno junto al otro parecía ser suficiente para ellos. Sin embargo, rememoran lo que harán la próxima madrugada y tiemblan en antelación: el temor da paso a la emoción, a la expectativa. Armin le permite hacerle el amor esa noche y también se lo hace a él.

Normalmente, mientras tiene al rubio descansando en sus brazos, no le perturban las pesadillas; sin embargo, ya que nada garantizará que sea la última noche, su mente le traiciona y recuerda lo débil que es cuando vislumbra un cadáver, o lo que queda de este, entre sus sueños. Normalmente este cuerpo tiene el cabello negro y la sangre le cubre las pecas, pero esta vez es rubio y tiene los ojos azules abiertos de par en par con miedo y, al parecer, las lágrimas siguieron cayendo por encima de la sangre.

Jean no quería estar allí esa madrugada, pero recuerda que todos han sacrificado algo, incluso el pelinegro de sus pesadillas: su mejor amigo, sacrificó su vida. Él no lo haría porque sí y no dejaría que su pesadilla se realice porque no se le daba la gana, con nadie, mucho menos con Armin Arlert, quien a veces dice sin pensar que daría su vida por la causa. Incluso si logran la utopía, Jean no la había imaginado sin él, no tendría sentido si quien lucha no llega a ver el mundo por el que luchó. No para él.

Se pone nervioso, pero sigue avanzando, cubriendo la espalda de quien juró proteger por siempre, tanto como su pareja como uno de los caudillos. De pronto, hay militares y policías, hay pánico porque se desata fuego cruzado, atacando la formación, como si la hubieran previsto y Jean no sabe qué hacer cuando pierde de vista a los cabellos dorados y se encuentra a todas sus memorias dentro de la boca tubular de un arma apuntándole al momento que su espalda choca el suelo.

Grita esa vocecita que nunca lo hace, y lo hace por él, aunque su voz no fue más fuerte ni más temible que el sonido de disparo. El arma cae junto con el cuerpo que la sostuvo. Jean siente su mano ser tomada y ser jalada bruscamente. A continuar, que no hay vida para perder. Esta mano está resbalosa y ve sangre en ellas, quizás, solo es su imaginación, quizás. Luchan por ser buenas personas, pero ya no lo son.

No sabe qué es lo que siente cuando el recuerdo de ver esos ojos apagarse le agobia, ni mucho menos cuando escucha el horrible sonido de unas arcadas cerca. No sabe si sentirse agradecido de poder sostener sus cabellos en sus manos, de secarle el sudor o de golpear su espalda. No sabe si es un regalo que esos ojos le miren llorosos, sin alivio. Pero lo está. Joder, que lo está. Siempre es esa dicotomía de la mirada fuerte y el cuerpo tembloroso.

Esta vez, Armin cayó y Jean no pudo hacer nada para sostenerlo.

.

 _"Ya no somos buenas personas"._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Siempre me ha llamado la atención un AU así, pero me reservo porque el terrorismo es una huella sensible en cualquier memoria._ _Solo puedo explicar que alguien como Jean y Armin -y en sí los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin- es cuando exista tal opresión que pueda encajar perfectamente en la supuesta metáfora del plot original._

 _¿Comentarios?_


End file.
